custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Juleva
Juleva is a Turaga of Air. History Like most Matoran, Juleva was created by the Great Beings to construct and populate the Matoran Universe. He eventually settled on an unknown island, where he befriended Lisfek. He would serve as one of his land's healers until Marolix came to their island. He was seeking out potential Toa, choosing the Le-Matoran and his Fe-Matoran friend. Ekumas and Hiiah, a Ko-Matoran and Ga-Matoran respectively, were also chosen. He would take them under his wing, training them. Once they were transformed into Toa, he proceeded to advance their lessons by taking them across the Matoran Universe. After a while, he considering their training done and left the group, leaving Ekumas to take charge. They went a series of adventures, mainly in search of answers regarding the origins of their world. They've raid a number of tombs and braved many dungeons, but only managed to get a tiny bit of data. They've also joined the Toa Mangai at one point, and took part in the Toa/Dark Hunter War. They left the team shortly after it ended, long before Teridax impersonated Turaga Dume and wiped out the remaining members. A few years before the Toa Mata arrived on Mata Nui, Juleva's team came across a Brotherhood of Makuta base within the Southern Islands. While the details are vague, it is known that the Toa of Air blew their cover somehow, and were forced to flee. Lisfek was captured by Xociv's forces, and the others were forced to leave him. Juleva would later attempt to rescue the Toa of Iron, though he would captured as well. He was sent to Unoyr, where he was drained of his Toa Power and transformed into a Turaga. A breakout occurred some time later, and he was rescued by two of its inmates. Emomak, a winged victim of a Makuta's experiments, flew the Turaga towards the docks. He was later reunited with Lisfek, who had his own rescuers as well. The two had a brief conversation with each other, then boarded one of the riot's commandeered ships. While he was introducing his old friend to some of the escapees, Ghjis struck the fleet with a storm of his. While the ship was destroyed by it, Juleva and some of the other prisoners survived by clinging to the floating wreckage. Eventually, he and Lisfek were carried to Versuva by Emomak. The three had a run in with Jismal and her group, but decided to accompany them to their hideout. He would join the Ag-Kraahkan, becoming one of its trainers and healers. It is unknown as to what he did beyond that. However, it is known that he survived long enough to immigrate to Spherus Magna and join the new society being formed there. He would later disappear, possibly joining Ekumas in his expedition to Bota Magna. Toa Empire Alternate Universe Edit In this universe, Juleva and his team intentionally sided with Tuyet, believing that her use of force was necessary. However, they were disgusted by the rising number of corrupt Toa, and decided to act as spies for Lesovikk's rebellion. They had a good relationship with Pohatu, rallying information to him. They took part in the assault on the Coliseum, where Juleva fought and slain the Toa Mangai of Earth, though his legs were crippled in the fight. He was being tended to by Ekumas when Takanuva escaped from their world. The Kingdom Alternate Universe Edit In this universe, Juleva was among the inhabitants of the Matoran Universe that fled to the island of Mata Nui when the Great Spirit died. He chose to dwell at Le-Wahi, and worked as a healer. Bodrix would act as his assistant until he was transformed into a Toa by Ekumas. Abilities and Traits Much like a Le-Matoran, Juleva is energetic and carefree. While his time at Unoyr has sobered him up somewhat, he still retains his fun-loving spirit. He was also adventurous, never sticking to one place. He also has had a knack for being a trickster of sorts, a trait of which that would annoy Lisfek. He has a dislike for walking on ground, preferring the treetops. He also has a distaste for water and the underground. Like all Toa of Air, he could create, control, and absorb air. These powers were greatly reduced when he became a Turaga. He retained his agility from his transformation, though he isn't as nimble as a Le-Matoran or a Toa. Mask and Tools TBW... Appearances * You Don't Belong Here (First Appearance) * Remnants of The Great Beings (possible upcoming appearance) Trivia * Juleva's named appears to be spelled similar to "Lewa". However, this is unintentional. * While Juleva is a Turaga, he doesn't possess the knowledge on how to manufacture Matoran. This was because of his laid-back personality, as well as his capture at the hands of the Brotherhood. * The design for his Turaga form was inspired by Gitu's. Category:Toa of Air Category:Air Category:Le-Matoran Category:Turaga Category:Toa Category:Matoran